As video applications are being implemented on smartphones and other WTRUs, video consumption may be accommodated on devices with widely varying capabilities (e.g., in terms of computing power, memory/storage size, display resolution, display frame rate, etc.). The network and/or transmission channels may also have widely varying characteristics (e.g., in terms of packet loss rate, available channel bandwidth, burst error rate, etc.). Moreover, the video data may be transmitted over wired networks and/or wireless networks. The various configurations of these devices and/or network entities may complicate the transmission and/or coding of the video data.